


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bookstore Owner Taeyong, College Student Suh Youngho | Johnny, Hot Tempered Johnny, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, Mpreg, One Night Stands, Opposites Attract, Rich Taeyong, Roommates to lovers, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Suh Youngho | Johnny-centric, Work In Progress, and they were ROOMMATES, oh my god they were roommates, taeyong is so in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny





	Untitled

**10:12 AM**

"Please don't tell that you stayed here all night again."Doyoung asked,causing Taeyong to look around awkwardly,trying to look for a response.Doyoung sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself hyung."He told the older."It's not good for your health,psychically or emotionally."


End file.
